beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to , the Beyblade encyclopedia since 14th August 2007, that anyone can edit. We are articles with files and we want you to help! Zero-GSliderFlat.png|Beyblade Zero-G|link=Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G|linktext=Experience the latest revolution in Beyblade! MainPageSlider1.PNG|Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Masters|link=Beyblade: Metal Masters|linktext=Metal Masters has arrived outside Japan! MainPageSlider4.PNG|Bakuten Shoot Beyblade|link=Beyblade (original series)|linktext=Revisit the original series MainPageSlider5.png|Beyblades|link=Beyblade|linktext=Learn what's Beyblade width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new article! Please note that the majority of Beyblade information on Beyblade Wiki is found first by the World Beyblade Organization and we would like to give credit to them for the news regarding Beyblade, please visit them via this link, http://worldbeyblade.org __notoc__ Beyblade Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the hobby and anime, Beyblade. It is kept up-to-date by editors like you, to make sure Beyblade Wiki becomes the largest database on Beyblade. Become a member and you can help us expand Beyblade so it may grow. Need an introduction to Beyblade Wiki, then go to the Community Portal. Be sure to read our Policies, as it provides the guidelines for the content posted. Also, use our for information on how to create, format, and edit pages. The MA-01 Dragoon-Metal Storm: Ultimate Version is an Attack-type Beyblade of the Hard Metal System line. It was created as an upgrade for the A-126 Dragoon-Metal Storm. This Beyblade was introduced in the finale of Beyblade G-Revolution in the original Japanese dub, but was edited out of the North American dub. It was also introduced in the final volume of the manga series as Tyson's main Bey until it too was eventually retired by the Dragoon Metal Fantom in the manga's finale. Introduced shortly after the release of the original A-126 Dragoon-Metal Storm, the MA-01 Dragoon-Metal Storm: Ultimate Version quickly became a highly sought-after item, attributed mostly to its Rotation Core: the Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Mode). This part has become something of hot-commodity in the Beyblade community because of its incredible performance values in Attack customizations. And as such, has become exceedingly rare item since then. (more...) The Dawn of a New Era! (新時代到来, shin jidai tourai!) is the first episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 155th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on April 8, 2012 and marked the start of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G anime. It is several years later since the battle with the God of Destruction. Beyblade has entered a new era. Meanwhile, new Blader, Zero Kurogane, goes on a training pilgrimage with his Beyblade, "Samurai Ifraid". (more...) List of Metal Saga episodes • List of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G episodes Poll #1: What is your view on Beyblade Zero-G, so far? The series looks amazing, I love everything about it so far. It seems OK, I'm still waiting for what else it has to offer. Son, I am disappoint. ... what's Zero-G? Poll #2: Who would win in a battle: Gingka Hagane or Zero Kurogane? Gingka Hagane Zero Kurogane Poll #3: Who should be the Featured Beypedian of May? Aguma Kululu12 Kainye Suigintou Rozen King4D ch: de: el: es: fr: he: id: it: ja: nl: no: pl: pt-br: pt: ru: vi: zh: Category:Browse Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Wiki